Playing with Fire
by Shibou
Summary: Durch Zufall gelangt Draco in den Besitz von Tom Riddle's altem Tagebuch. Und selbst die Warnung seines Vaters hält ihn nicht davon ab, mit Tom zu sprechen. Die Folgen lassen nicht lange auf sich warten... Slash Prolog up


  
Teil: Prolog/? (von vier bis zehn, schätz ich mal)  
Disclaimer: Nichts - außer der Idee - gehört mir und ich möchte kein Geld machen.   
Genre: Slash, Angst/Drama, Romance   
Rating: PG-13 (vorerst)   
Pairing: verrat ich nicht. -.- Wird jedoch recht schnell klar  
Kommentar: So, jetzt fragt ihr euch sicher, warum ich schon wieder mit einer neuen FF anfange, nicht? Die Antwort ist einfach: Es wird langweilig, wenn man immer am selben Text schreibt. Vor allem wenn man irgendwelche Ideen hat, die sich nicht mit in die Geschichte einbauen lassen...   
Na ja, ich hoffe diese Fic hier wird auch so vielzahlig gelesen, auch wenn das Pairing absolut selten ist (In Deutsch ist es - glaube ich - eine Premiere, ich habe lediglich ein paar englische Fics über die zwei gefunden (die wirklich _äußerst_ rar waren...))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
**Playing with Fire**  
  
  
  
**Prolog**  
  
  
„Vater?" 

Lucius Malfoy hob den Kopf von dem Brief, den er gerade schrieb, und blickte auf. Draco stand in der Tür und blickte ihm fragend entgegen. 

„Komm rein.", entgegnete er ohne Emotion und tauchte seine Adlerfeder wieder in ein edles Tintenglas, um den Brief zu signieren. Lästige Arbeiten. Aber für einen Job im Ministerium musste man Opfer bringen. 

Draco trat an den Arbeitstisch seines Vaters heran, blieb jedoch noch still und beobachtete mehr oder weniger interessiert, was er tat. Lucius faltete den Bogen Pergament sorgsam zusammen, nachdem die Tinte getrocknet war, und legte ihn auf einen kleinen Stapel anderer Blätter. Erst dann blickte er auf, hob die Augenbraue, um zu signalisieren, dass sein Sohn nun sprechen durfte. 

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was das hier ist.", sagte Draco schlicht und hielt seinem Vater ein altes Buch vor die Nase. Lucius nahm es ihm ab und betrachtete den dunklen Einband für einige Sekunden. Das Buch, eine Art dickes Heft, hatte teilweise ausgefranste Seiten, der Einband war eingedellt, teilweise porös und rissig, wies des weiteren Wasserflecken auf und mitten auf dem Buchdeckel sah es so aus, als hätte jemand mit einem Spitzen Gegenstand in das Objekt gebohrt.

„Woher hast du es?"

„Vom Dachboden.", antwortete Draco wahrheitsgetreu. 

Lucius fuhr vorsichtig über den Buchdeckel, wo er nun nach genauerem Betrachten eine eingravierte Jahreszahl vorfand. _1944_. Er runzelte die Stirn. Teils über Dracos Antwort, teils über das, was ihm plötzlich klar wurde. Es handelte sich hier schließlich nicht um ein einfaches Buch, sondern um einen Kalender, einen Besonderen dazu. 

„Was hast du auf dem Dachboden zu suchen?", fragte der Mann beiläufig und lehnte sich in seinem Arbeitssessel zurück, den Kalender weiterhin prüfend betrachtend. 

„Langeweile." 

Die Antwort kam erst nach einigen Sekunden und als Draco sie schließlich aussprach, blickte Lucius auf. Gründlich betrachtete er seinen fünfzehnjährigen Sohn, doch er schien nichts vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Ungerührt stand er da, nicht verkrampft oder nervös, lediglich mit einer gewissen Unterordnung. So wie es sein sollte. 

„So, so, Langeweile.", stellte er schließlich fest und lächelte für einen kurzen Augenblick müde, aber dennoch kalt. 

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was ist das nun für ein Buch? Ich hatte es einmal in Hogwarts in den Händen." 

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich, für Draco nicht einsehbar. Sein Sohn hatte das Tagebuch bereits in den Händen gehabt? Ob er wohl...? 

„Hast du mit ihm geschrieben?"

„Was?" Draco zog die Augenbrauen verwundert zusammen. „Wovon redest du?"

Lucius seufzte leise und legte den Kalender auf seinen Schreibtisch nieder. Ein ernsterer Ausdruck als sonst trat in seine grauen Augen, als er Draco anschaute.   
„Hör zu, Draco! Dieses Buch...", sagte Lucius und deutete mit einem schwachen Nicken auf das zermürbte Artefakt. „Dieses Buch ist ein Kalender, von mir aus auch eine Art Tagebuch. Es wurde vor über fünfzig Jahren benutzt und zwar von keinem geringeren als Tom Riddle." 

„Der... der Dunkle Lord?"

„Exakt. Er hat die Erinnerung seines früheren Ichs in diesem Kalender verewigt. Allerdings hielt es _Potter_ nicht für nötig, sorgsam mit dem Kalender umzugehen." 

Draco erinnerte sich. Im zweiten Schuljahr hatte er den Kalender in den Fingen gehabt und Potter war sehr erpicht darauf gewesen, ihn zurück zu bekommen. Und da – beim groben betrachten, wohlbemerkt – nichts Besonderes an dem Kalender gewesen war, hatte er sich auch nicht weiter darum gekümmert. 

„Draco?"

„Ja."

„Ich werde den Kalender hier behalten. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich damit beschäftigst. Es gibt Dinge, von denen man die Finger lassen sollte..." 

Sein Vater schien nachdenklich, als er ihm das erklärte. Draco wollte beinahe protestieren und holte schon Luft dafür, als er es sich anders überlegte. Wenn Lucius erst einmal einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, konnte man so viel daran rütteln wie man wollte, er änderte seine Meinung dennoch nicht. 

„Ich verstehe.", antwortete Draco statt eines Protestes. 

Lucius sah ihn nicht an, nickte lediglich und zog dann ein leeres Pergament aus einer Schublade hervor. 

_Ein freundliches Zeichen, dass ich nun unerwünscht bin_, dachte Draco sarkastisch und verließ den Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. 

  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N:   
Mir persönlich gefällt der Prolog wieda mal nicht. Das erste Chapter ist bereits geschrieben und etwas besser (und interessanter ^^). Ach ja, keine Garantie auf die Beschreibung des Kalenders. Zurzeit hab ich weder meinen deutschen, noch englischen 2.HP zu Hause.  
Nya, ich bitte um Reviews - mein täglich Brot.  
Shibou  



End file.
